Sora's healing Injury 5/5/2015
Sora: The sun rises over the cloudy and dreadful rainy skies of Ame for once it felt like the echoes of sadness and depressing weather was taking its break for the meantime as light over the skies victoriously bringing luscious tranquility over the village. The Birds chimed their hymns of sweet tunes and melody across courtyard of the hospital. It has been a rough afternoon for sora, he was laying down in the soft foam padded bed in the messy clean scented linen sheets awaiting for a medical nurse to attend him he looked up to the cleary cheerful skies hoping it would give him answers to all his issues or maybe just clear his mind from sparring with the victorious nara. since that day he blacked out and ended up only remembering being in the hospital bed sora has always thought of him as a nuisance ever since then but he tried to not let the stress and agitation get to him as he was trying to recover from the injury which painfully cost him. Sora gently reached for the locket where the rest of his belongings neatly folded and placed on top of the old wooden night stand and clicked it open he smiled as he gazed over picture with him and another blue haired girl kissing him on cheek. the room door slides open and sora closes the locket and lifts himself up slowly coming to attention. NPC: The young female Nurse with piercings Stepped into room holding a paper clipboard in her hand with a pencil her lustful beauty and baby soft pale skin compelling attention she wore a white uniform button down top following some khakis with closed black sneakers her hair as blue as the ocean waters with a little paper rose attached to her bun of blue fluffy hair following her yellow eyes of innocence and sadness she seemed like a kind hearted caring girl almost 3 years older than sora she smiled at her patient and spoke gracefully with a relaxing godless like tone “ Good afternoon fellow shinobi my name is fumiko yukimura and I will be taking care of you injuries today” after introducing herself kindly with her angelic voice she began to do her job and analyze the injury before beginning the proper medical procedures. Sora: The young in orochi was in almost in shock when he saw her with his moonlight snake eyes in a daze of deja vu and ominous curiosity, she reminded him of the girl in his picture. Sora did not want to look awkward or creepy staring at her while blushing so he took a small breath at ease and acknowledged her while nodding and letting her continue with the procedure “ A pleasure to meet you” sora got himself up wearing the usual hospital patient clothes and sitting on the bed waiting for any instructions. NPC: Fumiko began to put her medical gloves and put her clipboard down next to the night stand. She began to gently lift soras leg and carefully she applied cold numbing cream around the injury to kunai puncture. After letting the cream sit for a few minutes she tried the removing the kunai slowly she removed the chakra scalpel from her side pocket and carefully nudged and cut around the wound to make space for the for the kunai to come out without puncturing more muscles or ligaments. After removing the kunai Fumiko Immediately placed the kunai on a metal tray and applied pressure to the wound with a clean linen cloth following the next procedure she weaved the following hand signs -modified ox, Tiger- it speed up the body's natural healing process by sending her chakra from the hands into the leg injury. Several minutes later fumiko took the cloth off the leg and the wound was no more. “ you are all set be sure to check out of the nurses office and fill out their release forms come see me again sometime if you need anything”. sora: Sora Felt a little bit of a sharp pain but gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as it lasted only for a few seconds after the kunai was out his leg felt less stiff than than compared to what it was before. He felt her warm welcoming and peaceful chakra enter his wound sora enjoyed the strange and relaxing feeling and felt at ease for once. Sora felt like everything that was stressing him out just drained out of his system for the moment he knew he had many tasks to attend to after he got out. After the procedure was finished sora thanked fumiko “ I appreciate it and thank you for all you help” he later escorted towards the nurses office to fill out some release forms and pay his attending dues he continued towards the bathrooms to change back into new cloak and gear and was out of his hospital on his way to attend to his next assignment and helping out the old folks of ame with thier garden problems.